


The Rescue Of The Reluctant Witch

by TrueLoveBeautyandBeast



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLoveBeautyandBeast/pseuds/TrueLoveBeautyandBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vincent gets kidnapped from people from his past and finds his life in peril, Cami enlists Klaus help to save him.<br/>Based after 3x01</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rescue Of The Reluctant Witch

The Rescue Of The Reluctant Witch By True Love Beauty and Beast

CHAPTER 1:

The full moon was out high in the sky shining on The Compound and Klaus Mikaelson was in his room wearing his traditional black V-Shirt and dark grey jeans leisurely painting on a canvas filled with deep shades of black and blue with a glimmer of blood red.

When Klaus heard the rushed footsteps of Camille O'Connell rushing towards him, he turned around slowly with a grin on his face "Camille, I knew you couldn't stay …" He stopped mid-sentence realizing Cami's jeans and white buttoned blouse had blotches of blood, his grin immediately dropped from his face.

Camille came closer to Klaus with tears in her eyes "Klaus, I need your help" tears started dropping from her eyes uncontrollably "I'ts Vincent his…..his…..his been taken" she started sobbing uncontrollably. "I can't…I can't lose him Klaus"

Klaus dropped his paint brush and rushed towards her, gently taking her face into his hands lifting her head to look in his stormy eyes. "Hey Love, it's okay. it's okay". He gently ran his thumb over her cheek. "Look at me Camille. Slow down and tell me what happened" he slowly moved his other hand towards her messed up curls and gently stroked her hair. "Whatever it is I'll fix it" he slowly gave her a cocky grin "No one goes up the immortal hybrid and lives… well not without a few loss of limbs anyway."

Cami took a deep breath, walked away from his gentle soothing touch to compose herself and turned around, wiping the tears from her eyes. "There was another murder….after…..after we finished with the crime scene we were walking home to my apartment…and then…..and then we were attacked" She couldn't help but let another bout of tears streak down her face, thankful she had her back turned to him.

Klaus slowly walked closer to her trying to get her to look in his eyes, when he was a couple of feet away from her he stopped "Was it the serial killer? Did he hurt you?" He gently but with force grabbed her shoulder and turned her body around to face him, looking over her form to insure there were no cuts on her throat.

Cami avoided his eyes and looked at the buttons on his shirt, knowing in their last conversation she said things she regretted. She knew he deserved an apology as she took her anger too far but all she could focus on was the look on Vincent's face, her best friend as he was ripped from her. "No, it wasn't the serial killer. It wasn't a vampire" She took a deep breath slowly raising her eyes to his "It was a witch, two witches actually. Vincent's parents took him and I think….I think they're going to kill him."

Green and blue eyes looked intensely into one another, one filled with pain the other filled with intense determination.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
